


Come Morning Light, You’ll Be Safe & Sound

by Visionsofdazzlingrooms



Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [14]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: All my stories like this are rated M, Danny and Linda, F/M, Intense Subject Matter, Joe’s the best brother, Linda helps Danny, Love, Panic Attack, Poor Danny, Singing, and is perceptive, cause it’s intense subject matter, even when there is no smut, lindanny, young Jack and Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionsofdazzlingrooms/pseuds/Visionsofdazzlingrooms
Summary: Danny’s struggling. Lucky for him, he has a loving wife and a brother who oddly had a very firm grasp on all his “mental probelms”
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Series: Some Things You Just Can’t Speak About [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899769
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Come Morning Light, You’ll Be Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this came about, or even why it did, but I am extremely pleased with it. 
> 
> More of Danny’s mental health. And more Joe!

The first time Danny had a panic attack was unexpected. He was ten, and he didn't even know what caused it, but he broke down on the school playground. And, because kids are cruel, he was teased because of it. In high school, he had another one (one he had completely blocked from memory, but was pretty sure it had something to do with a girlfriend at the time). He didn't have another really bad panic attack until now. 

Danny didn't know what had started the anxiety to well up in his chest. He had been making Jack and Sean an afternoon snack, so Linda could have at least five minutes to herself. It was a relatively healthy snack of pretzels, goldfish crackers, and sliced bananas- Linda would insist on a fruit, because the kids were growing boys. She sometimes sounded just like Danny's mother, and thinking about her, how he didn't get a chance to properly grieve her, May have brought on the attack. He wasn't thinking, so he sliced his finger with the knife, and the next thing he knew, he was up against the cabinets, his head on his knees against his chest.

***********

"Honey! We're home!" Linda called as Jack and Sean ran into the kitchen, eager to get their after school snacks. It was the end of April, a beautiful day, and two small boys had pent up energy that hadn't gotten out at recess time. 

She tossed her keys into the tray on the table, "Danny!"

"Mama! Mama!" Both boys came running to her, grabbing her hands and tugging with all their might. 

"What's wrong?" She walked with them, not knowing something was terribly wrong. She thought Danny maybe he given them broccoli or celery or another offensive green veggie as a snack. 

"Daddy! Daddy!" Sean exclaimed, pulling her arm with all his might. 

Before Linda could ask, she saw what had them so spooked. There was their Daddy, hunched against the kitchen cabinets, crying softly. "Boys, why don't you find something to color? I'll help Daddy."

"Okay, Mommy," Jack took Sean's hand, leading him to the living room where the coloring supplies were kept. 

Linda was glad the boy had the smarts to know something wasn't right, and that she would fix it. "Danny?" She crouched in front of him, and put a hand on his knee. "Are you- are you hurt?"

He showed her the blood dripping from his finger; she knew that wasn't the reason why he was acting this way, but she stood and grabbed a paper towel and bandage anyways. After cleaning the small cut and bandaging it, she asked her question again. 

"Danny, are you hurt?" She sighed when he shook his head. "Let's get you off the floor." She helped him stand, upset that he shook and sagged against her. "Will you go upstairs with me?"

Danny nodded, and she somehow managed to get them into their room without taking stumble down the stairs. He sat at the edge of the bed, his breathing hard and ragged, and not at all normal. 

"Danny, honey," Linda had her hands on his shoulders, trying to get him to breathe. She didn't care about anything else at the moment- she needed him to breathe. She left him sitting on the bed to open the windows in their bedroom and fetch the thermos of ice water next to the bed. She thrust it into his hands, "drink some water, baby."

Danny took a large sip, but it was too much. The water seemed to burn his throat, so he spit it out, getting it on his shirt and Linda's face. He couldn't breathe, and someone was spinning the room, and he was so hot. He clawed at his shirt, muttering around shallow breaths. "It's hot, it's so hot."

"Honey, honey." She desperately tried to get his attention, talking over his mumbling. 

"- spinning, and so hot. Dizzy."

She made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, knowing he thought it was cutting off his air. She tossed the fabric away, and pressed her hands onto his chest. She was scared at how fast his heart was pounding, "Danny, I need you to take a breath. Can you do that? With me? You have to breathe, honey."

Tears were now added into the mix, rendering the regulation of his breaths nearly impossible. Danny wanted Linda, but he couldn't see her; he was hearing something- someone- talking or yelling or squeaking, making some sort of sounds. Someone was touching his shoulders tentatively, and he wanted to smack them away. Instead he gripped onto their wrists, stronger panic settling in his gut and rising to his chest. "Linda!"

"I'm here, I'm right here, baby." Linda moved her hand, turning it to hold his. 

Back downstairs, Sean was crying, and Jack didn't know how to stop it. He hugged his baby brother, but Sean just continued to cry. The younger boy managed to explain that Daddy never acted that way, and they had to do something to help Mommy. So Jack took his hand and the climbed the stairs together, both scared. 

They stopped at their parents' bedroom door, more scared that they were disobeying orders. Jack and Sean looked on in near terror, wondering what was happening to Daddy. Jack was about to push the bedroom door open further when a hand grabbed his. He looked up to see his Uncle Joe. Desperately, the little boy looked from the Uncle to the door and back again. "Daddy...?"

"Your Daddy's not feeling the greatest right now."

"Tummy hurt?" Sean inquired, not knowing any other ailment that could make someone cry like that. 

"Yeah," Joe nodded, out right lying. What could he do- he couldn't explain a panic attack to a five year old! "Let's give him and Mama some quiet, okay?"

"Quiet time." Sean nodded- he was excellent at quite time! He took his brother's free hand, and led Jack and Joe down the stairs to the living. In the living room, the little boy promptly plopped himself on his foam rug and sat still. 

When Joe came over after his shift to take the boys to the movies, he was not expecting to find the house a mess. Coloring things were sprawled over the floor and the table (which was normal to be honest), but Danny and Linda were nowhere in sight. He knew something was wrong if the boys were left alone, and when he didn't find the parents or the children in the basement or on the first floor, he walked up to the second floor. One glance into the bedroom through the half open door told him exactly what was going on. Jack and Sean were too young to understand what was happening, so he took them away from the event. 

"Have you two had your snacks yet?" Joe held Sean in his lap, and looked to Jack. 

Jack shook his head. "No. What's wrong with Daddy?"

"He's not feeling good."

The boy climbed onto the couch, "like what?"

Joe sighed; how to explain...? "You know how when you're super excited, and you're with your friends, so you run around and play tag?"

Jack and Sean both nodded, signaling Joe to continue. 

"And after you're done playing, you're a little tired and very out of breath?" Another simultaneous nod, "Daddy's feelin' like he played tag for a long, long time."

"Then what's Mommy doing?" Sean laid his head against Uncle Joe's shoulder. 

"She's making sure he has water. She's also gonna make him take a shower, cause tag makes you smelly."

Jack giggled at the funny voice Joe used, feeling better about his Dad's well fare. "Will you get us snacks?"

"Yes, let's get the snacks, and then you can show me what you've been coloring."

**********

Linda had practically dragged Danny into the bathroom, where he sunk to the cool bathroom floor. She grabbed a wash cloth, turned the cold water on in the tub, and sat next to him. "Danny, whatever happened, you're okay. I'm here, and I'm gonna help you. Okay?"

His sobs had turned to whimpers, and his breathing was slowly but surely returning to normal. When she repeated 'okay', he figured she wanted to hear him Agee. "Yeah."

"Yeah? Good. Is it okay if I get you cooled down?"

Danny nodded, now wanting her near him. He watched as she let the water run over the wash cloth. The fabric was cold and rough against his bare skin, but it felt good. He didn't know how many minutes passed before he realized she was singing to him. It took a moment, but he finally recognized the melody: We’ve Only Just Begun. 

Linda pressed her forehead to his, happy his breathing was now in synth with hers. She pressed a kiss to his lips, and he deepened the kiss, bringing her closer. He hugged her fiercely, and for a bit, they only breathed. 

“Thank you.” It was quiet.

“You’re welcome.” She was sitting sideways on his lap, her head on his shoulder. “Can you talk about it?”

“No.” Just the thought of it had his heart pumping a little faster. 

“That’s okay. I don’t need to know.”

“Yes you do.”

“Not immediately.... I think you should put on a shirt, and let Jack and Sean know you’re okay. They’re worried about their Daddy.”

He nodded, reluctantly standing up. After he found a new shirt (and after Linda had changed into a dry one), they went downstairs hand in hand, and were surprised to find Joe with the kids. 

“Joe?”

“Hey,” his voice was full of half surprise. 

“Daddy!” Jack and Sean jumped up and ran to Danny. They hugged his legs, too shirt to reach any higher. 

“Okay?” Sean looked up with big eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

Linda rubbed Danny’s shoulder before following Joe’s come here gesture. She walked into the kitchen with him. “You’re wondering about Danny?” Her voice was low. 

“Yeah. What happened?”

“Panic attack. I don’t know what caused it, he hasn’t told me yet. I’m glad you were here to keep the kids occupied. They really don’t need to witness that. What’re you doing here?”

“Oh, I came by to take Jack and Sean to the movies. Remember?”

“Right. Looks like that’s out the window.”

“We can go another time. Do you want me to stay?” He looked over her shoulder, trying to see what was happening in the living room. 

Part of her wanted to say yes, and the other part was screaming no. “I think we’ll be fine. Thanks for helping.” She hugged him. 

“Anytime. Call if you need anything?”

“We will. Thank you, Joe.” She gave him a heartfelt smile. 

“He’s my brother. I’d do anything for him.”

“You’re a good brother. Go home and have a nice meal.”

He hugged her once more before bidding the boys good bye. “Bye, guys. Too bad about the movie, but I’ll take ya to another one.”

“Bye, Uncle Joe!” Jack and Sean ran over to give him a hug. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Danny, alright?”

Danny nodded, and as Joe turned to leave, he called him back. “Hey Joe?”

“Yeah?” He turned back to his big brother. 

“Thanks.”

He shrugged, “you’re my brother.” He left with a soft smile. 

Linda ran after him, stopping him before he pulled out of the driveway. “Want to stay for dinner? I was going to make tacos, but I think all we’re up for is pizza. And I.... I think it would help Danny if we’re both with him. He seems... what’s a nice word for stable?”

Joe thought about it, “calmer?”

She nodded, “Calmer with us around.”

“I’ll stay.” He followed her back into the house. 

“Boys, guess what? Uncle Joe is going to stay for dinner.”

Jack and Sean cheered, running to Joe and dragging him to the coffee table. He was thrust into a game of Go-Fish. 

“You too, Mommy!” Sean motines for her to sit next to Danny on the floor. 

She did so, and said a quick prayer for all her boys to know that they’re loved and appreciated- Joe included.


End file.
